


And I Knew My Soul Was Destined To Love You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, sam arias imagine, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Sam Arias x Reader based on “25 Lives” by Tongari





	And I Knew My Soul Was Destined To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

From the moment you first laid eyes on her in the very first lifetime you were blessed with, you knew your soul was destined to love hers. You just didn’t realize that destiny could be as cruel as it was loving.

 

And here are the two of you now in this lifetime which you now fear may be your very last, as she continues to have infinite lifetimes. How could you even know such a frightening thing? Because you feel your soul slipping into nothing as she looks at you with tears in her eyes.

 

You’ve truly reached the end because she has never cried for you like this. And you have never caused so much destruction an entire planet almost ceased to exist. But then again, you know destiny is cruel. Crueler than fate, it would seem. Because your destiny in this lifetime, in this final lifetime, is to never see her again. And you can only hope that wherever you go after you take your final breath, that you completely cease to exist. That there is no you in her mind or in the memories of her soul. Because causing her that pain as she continues to have infinite lifetimes, is unbearable. You’d rather suffer the consequences than have her feel such pain.

 

“Y/N.”

 

She pulls you closer to her. Perhaps she can sense that you won’t ever be coming back in any form.

 

‘Please don’t let that be the case. Please let her be happy. Let her be loved and treasured. Let her not go through as much heartbreak as this lifetime of hers.’

 

You plead to the universe in your mind.

 

“Let me help you, Y/N.”

 

Your heart cries out to console her. You shake your head and wrap your arms around her.

 

This. This is why you would always try to find her in every lifetime. Even when she had a different hair color or eye color. Even when you knew you would be punished for loving her. Even when you knew she would see you die. Even when she doesn’t exist. Even when she’s happy with someone else.

 

You find her. You do your best to give her the best possible version of yourself because you have learned in these 25 lifetimes that your greatest destiny was having the privilege to love her.

 

You take one last look at her and leave. You didn’t want her to lose herself to Reign when she had Ruby. So you do it. You sacrifice your infinite lifetimes so she can be happy with her daughter in this lifetime, effectively undoing any memory she has of you, and more importantly, undoing her actions as Reign.

 

And when you take your final breath an hour later, you hold tightly to the last picture you took with her and Ruby. A picture that will cease to exist momentarily. There’s no need to say I love you anymore. Because what you did was the greatest way of possibly saying it.

 

—————————————————

 

You find yourself floating among the stars.

 

“You finally understood what it means to loving someone.”

 

You look and see a faceless entity.

 

“Y/N, it took you 25 lifetimes to understand that while your destiny was to love her, you had to do so without expecting anything in return, such as another lifetime of having the chance to be with her. Sacrificing your future lifetimes for her to be happy in this one, and knowing she’ll have infinite lifetimes, we have decided to give you one last gift. Ask wisely.”

 

You knew that just because she would have infinite lifetimes, did not guarantee her happiness in all of them.

 

“Let her be happy and safe in the rest of her lifetimes.”

 

As soon as those words were heard, you became a star. An extra gift that you could watch her from afar. A small price to pay for her to be happy.

 

‘ _Sam, no matter your additional forms, I will love you. Even long after I have become space dust._ ’


End file.
